Endless Night
by kyia713
Summary: Sokka is forced to come to come to terms with losing Yue.


**So I wrote this a few months back and suddenly decided to go back and fix it. It's the first thing I've written for Avatar, so it's not as good as it could be…By the way-is anyone else tired of having to add "The Last Airbender" every time they talk about Avatar? (Darn you James Cameron!) **

**Anyway I really like Sokka and Yue. I think Yue's death was one of the most emotional moments of the whole series. I don't even know why, she was only in like three episodes. I guess it's because I don't like to see Sokka sad. I kind of wish that the series had explored how Sokka dealt with losing Yue, but in a way I'm glad they didn't, because no one wants to see Sokka all emo, because he's Sokka. Speaking of which it was murder writing this because there's a very fine line between sad Sokka and OOC Sokka. A line that I may have crossed. Silly me. **

**Anyways this is my take on how Sokka copes with Yue's sacrifice, inspired (duh) by the song "Endless Night" from the Broadway version of Lion King. If you haven't heard it, I urge you to check it out. It's pretty BEAUTIFUL! **

**Disclaimer: Right. I own Avatar. I'm also the inventor of soap and have a swimming pool filled with Banana Cream Pudding. **

**Endless Night**

"_You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."_

"_Yes. You're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."_

Did the world notice when the moon went black? Did they know about the young woman who gave her life for it?

It would have been easier to sleep if the night was not a living manifestation of his loss. Not that he could blame the moon. Even during the day her absence was felt. He supposed that it was seeing what she had become; forever beyond his reach that made it hurt more.

He knew about sacrifice, even death. The Fire Nation had prepared him for that when he was still a boy. So why? Why did he feel so alone?

"Katara?" 

"Hmm?" his sister blinked groggily.

"Nothing." He couldn't say it.

"Are you still a-a-way-cake?" she yawned.

"I'm not tired."

"Ok." She didn't argue.

He was glad she didn't. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to see her in his dreams again.

Aang and Katara didn't understand. They hadn't ever lost some-no that wasn't right. Katara had lost her mother, Aang his people. They weren't strangers to loss.

But it wasn't the same, he told himself. He loved her. Loved her so much he would have gladly died in her place. If only he could have…

"_No! You don't have to do that."_

"_It's my duty, Sokka."_

Duty. As if that little word could make it all right. What did it mean anyway? Just a justification for why people did terrible things. Her. Zhao. Iroh. Aang. Bound by duty to sacrifice, destroy, betray, and die.

He watched the sky, waiting for the sun to glow on the horizon. Anything to end the night.

And what was his duty? To wait? To stand back and do nothing while those he loved died around him? Because he hadn't tried to stop her. Not really. He had known, somewhere deep down that nothing he did or said would change her mind.

"_I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"_

"_I have to do this."_

And he had let her go. He stood there while she gave her life. He had tried so hard. So hard to protect her, to keep a promise.

He felt alone. All he wanted was her next to him. Living, breathing proof that there was a girl named Yue with bright eyes, white hair, and a sad smile. A girl who had loved him.

It had been a helpless feeling, really. It was the only hope that they had. If he stood in the way he would have been putting his own feelings above the needs of others. His father had taught him enough about leadership for him to know that.

But it wasn't the same. It wasn't as though he were giving up his own life. He was letting someone else die for him. For the world.

What was he supposed to do?

It wasn't just losing Yue. It was losing part of himself. He wanted to know that things were going to be okay, that he could continue living. But what was the point?

"_No! She's gone. She's gone."_

"I'm not gone, Sokka." 

For a moment, the shock of her voice caused him to look around wildly, as though she would appear next to him at any moment. "Yue."

"I told you I would always be with you." 

"But you're not. You're gone." He would never see her again, never talk to her or do "activities" with her. Never hold her.

"If you remember me, I'll never really be gone."

"_No change, no loss, no separation, not even death can end love. Love lasts forever."_

The last words were not Yue's but his father's.

It wasn't like with his mother. He didn't have just the words of his father to trust. He had physical proof. The moon. Yue. Just Yue.

She would never really be gone. He would be with her every night.

"You're watching over me."

"Always."

"That's right. Always."

"_Goodbye Sokka. I will always be with you."_

"Always."

Night was like grief, he thought. It was dark and seemingly endless. But there was always a light shining through it that no darkness could take away. Yue. If you followed that light, if you kept your eyes upon it through the night, then you would never really be alone. Because it reminded you that no matter how dark the night, the sun would rise eventually.

There would always be Yue. He would never be able to completely let go. But then maybe he didn't need to. If he kept on loving her, forever, then maybe he could begin to fill the holes inside of him. Maybe one day he could move on, find someone else and start a new life with her. And just maybe the memories of Yue would make it that much more special, remind him to cherish what he had.

What he had. Aang and Katara.

It was only then that Sokka realized that he had tears in his eyes. From his perch on Aang's chest, Momo offered a winged arm.

"No thanks."

In the east the horizon began to glow.


End file.
